Tainted
by Quatre mains
Summary: El es mi principe de la luz y yo su fiel sombra. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sera capaz de quitarme lo que me pertenece. Vanven AU Vs Canon.


**Tainted**

_Número 0_

* * *

**–Un beso puede marcar la diferencia y a la vez puede poner fin a las cosas—**

Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsarse ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto justo a el? El día anterior estaba perfectamente, tenía una salud de hierro pero ahora, en este momento, todo su cuerpo parecía que iba a derrumbarse, caerse al suelo en cualquier instante. Pudo sentir la pesadez apoderarse de sus piernas, en un movimiento rápido intento sostenerse de lo primero que encontró a su paso, la pared. Su vista era algo borrosa, su cabeza dolía como a mil rayos, su garganta se sentía áspera y agitada. Podía sentir el calor posarse sobre sus mejillas, no esperaba enfermarse, no en esta época del año, no en ese lugar.

Al momento de escuchar la puerta abrirse, fue a toda velocidad hacia la cocina en busca de algo para aliviar el malestar, Vanitas podía llegar a ser terco, demasiado, pero a la vez era consciente de que no iba a poder permanecer de esa forma por mucho tiempo.

El odiaba sentirse tan _débil_ a causa de un simple resfriado.

Tomo de la alacena lo primero que encontró, la caja donde guardaba los saquitos de té. Con algo de descuido lleno la pava con agua para ponerla a hervir en la hornalla. Algo caliente le iba a sentar mejor. Mientras esperaba intento dirigirse tosiendo un poco hacia el living y de allí a su cuarto pero en cuanto llego a la escalera pudo notar un par de ojos azules mirándolo con intensidad.

Hubiera sido perfecto si en aquel momento el estuviera solo pero había olvidado el pequeño detalle y era que vivía con _su novio_ en el mismo departamento. El pelinegro hizo un gesto de cansancio, conocía a su rubio perfectamente…no iba a dejarlo en paz si descubría que se había enfermado luego de haber ignorado su consejo de llevar el paraguas consigo.

Se había mojado al regresar, no era un chapuzón muy fuerte, sin embargo, Vanitas no iba muy abrigado ya que aun estaban en época de verano aún. La humedad no se sentía en el viento pero ¿Quién puede predecir los movimientos inesperados de la madre naturaleza? Una pequeña gota caía por las sienes del pelinegro, debía de haber sido más precavido tal como Ventus le dijo pero no lo hizo por testarudo.

Sin prestar mucha atención a la mirada del rubio, Vanitas comenzó a subir por las escaleras hasta que pudo escuchar por sus espaldas la suave voz de su novio, llamándole.

"_Vanitas ¿No vas a darme 'mi' beso de bienvenida?"_ dijo con algo de curiosidad en su voz, el pelinegro se detuvo al escuchar la ultima parte, habiendo subido dos escalones solamente.

Ventus comenzó a sospechar algo, Vanitas estaba actuando algo _raro_…

El pelinegro se detuvo por unos momentos para pensar en su próximo movimiento. Su relación con Ventus era como la de cualquier otra pareja. Uno de los dos siempre era cariñoso con el otro.

Cada que alguno volvía de algún lugar ambos se recibían con un beso, aunque particularmente el rubio era el que pedía siempre por su beso _de buenos días, de bienvenida _y_ de buenas noches_. Al principio el pelinegro no se acostumbraba a corresponder el cariño del rubio, el no era el tipo de persona que le agradara ser _"dulce"_ con otras personas, particularmente con su novio, pero con el tiempo se había hecho un hábito en el, es así que a veces ni siquiera espera a su rubio pedírselo, lo hacia voluntariamente con cariño acumulado en el gesto dado sin tener que aparentar las cosas.

El no recibir su beso hizo sospechar que algo no andaba bien en Vanitas.

"_¿Vanitas?"_ volvió a llamar el rubio al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su novio, el pelinegro movió un poco la cabeza suspirando.

El pensamiento fue rápido, si le daba un beso Ventus iba a notar de inmediato la fiebre y además probablemente iba a pasarle su resfriado así que decidió por intentar evadirlo por el momento.

"_Luego, tengo que ir a buscar algo a mi cuarto_…" dijo tratando de sonar normal, su voz estaba a comenzando a escucharse algo áspera y débil. Sin esperar la respuesta de su novio, Vanitas subió las escaleras rápido llegando a su cuarto y cerrando de un portazo. El rubio no hizo otra cosa más que mirar cómo se alejaba con una expresión de sorpresa mientras fruncía lentamente sus cejas algo abrumado.

Vanitas nunca le negaba un beso, algo debía estar mal para que lo hiciera.

Mientras el pelinegro se encontraba arriba en su cuarto, el rubio se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena para ambos ya que había notado que el pelinegro no había preparado nada aún.

Algo cansado, y sin pensarlo mucho, el rubio tomo algo de la alacena _"listo para comer" _y lo introdujo en el microondas de la esquina. Al terminar de colocar todo en donde debía estar tomó asiento cansado, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro mientras se recostó a lo largo en una de las sillas esperando por Vanitas a que baje. Mientras lo hacia el comenzó a mirar en silencio la cocina algo pensante logrando notar un objeto a la distancia.

Algo curioso se levantó y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

"_Este es el paraguas de Van…"_ murmuro para si mismo levantando el objeto entre sus manos. _"Yo lo coloque aquí antes de irme al trabajo ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Mmh"_ algo confundido frunció el entrecejo y sin poder pensar mucho al respecto porque sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente interrumpidos por el crujido de las escaleras.

Pudo escuchar levemente los pasos de su novio aproximarse a la cocina, al notarlo, rápidamente se giro completamente para mirar a sus espaldas.

Ahí estaba parado al lado de la puerta con su característica mirada dorada penetrante, los orbes azules se posaron de inmediato sobre las doradas. Nuevamente Ventus pudo notar algo extraño en el pelinegro, sin contener su curiosidad por mucho más decidió preguntarle directamente a su amante.

"… _Van ¿Has llevado hoy tu paraguas contigo?"_ pregunto sin miramientos, enfocando sus hermosos ojos azules sobre los de su novio. Vanitas simplemente intento evadir responder, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la hornalla, apagando el fuego y sirviéndose el Té para intentar ganar un poco de tiempo para responder.

Como odiaba a veces la perspicacia de su novio. Pero, él _también _podía serlo.

"_No, no lo he llevado"_ respondió tomando un sorbo de su caliente Té, sonriendo levemente, Ventus alzo una ceja en señal de desconfianza. Era raro, el rubio pudo percibir de inmediato la verdad de esas palabras, pero no estaba completamente convencido sobre esas palabras, más aún porque sabía que algo estaba ocultando, así que intento indagar más con sus palabras.

"_¿Pero entonces eso quiere decir que te has mojado amor? "_Intento afirmar con sus palabras, señalando la ventana por donde se podía notar las gotas de lluvia cayendo sin cesar. Vanitas miro de reojo hacia donde apuntaba e intentando aparentar "normal" suspiro levemente con indiferencia.

Algo en mente tenía, siempre tenia algo para decir.

"_Para algo existen los Taxis y autobuses Ventus, el mundo no va a acabar por no llevar un paraguas ¿O si?"_ Respondido como su fuera lo más obvio del universo. El rubio simplemente bufo ante el comentario y la leve sonrisa que se estaba formando en los labios del otro, calmadamente, intentando ocultar su cansancio bajo la fachada de chico malo y fuerte que usualmente mostraba delante de todos.

No importaba realmente si descubría que le había hecho caso o no, sino _la consecuencia_ de lo terco que podía ser el pelinegro ante las saludables precauciones del rubio. Él sabía que Ventus lo iba a regañar y molestar todo el día si se enteraba que, a causa de su terquedad de no llevar su paraguas, él había pescado un resfriado.

Su orgullo era enorme, _demasiado enorme_…

Definitivamente Vanitas quería evitar a toda cosa escuchar un 'Te lo dije' de su novio.

Disimulando que todo estaba perfectamente bien (intentando a toda costa que Ventus lo tocara para notar su fiebre y dolores) ceno en silencio con su rubio.

Al terminar rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar luego de un largo y agotador día. Ya las pastillas que se había tomado antes de cenar deberían de estar haciéndole efecto porque, en el momento de haber tocado la cama, el pelinegro comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados y rápidamente cerrándose sin previo aviso, cayendo en su codiciado y deseado profundo sueño.

No sabia porque pero por cierta razón los pisos de madera a veces podían llegar a ser realmente molestos, crujían fuertemente cuando alguien caminaba a paso lento sobre ellas. El pelinegro arrugo suavemente el entre cejo al escuchar los crujidos del piso, tenia los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se encontraba apacible sobre su cama; ni un musculo había movido al escuchar ese ruido.

Estaba seguro que alguien estaba dando pasos suaves y lentos hacia su cuarto, Vanitas sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Un leve gruñido escapo por sus labios al sentir dos brazos alrededor de el por la espalda ¿No tenia algo mejor que hacer que arrastrarse a hurtadillas hacia su cama?

Una leve risita juguetona escapo desde sus espaldas, el rubio sonrió levemente al sentir los músculos de su novio contraerse por su sorpresivo abrazo.

"… _¿Que carajos crees que estas haciendo sobre mi, Ventus?" _el pelinegro gruño fingiendo molestia, su rubio a veces podía ser algo inoportuno más cuando trataba de dormir plácidamente en su cuarto. Ventus solo se dedico a observarlo como mientras sentía que el cuerpo debajo de el se tensaba, decidió entonces colocarse sobre el como un gatito buscando un lugar cómodo para acogerse.

Vanitas estaba ahora boca arriba y Ventus estaba perfectamente sentado sobre su regazo mientras el otro lo tomaba posesivamente por las caderas para que no se cayera. Una sonrisa lasciva se formo en los labios del rubio, este se inclino lentamente acercando su rostro al del otro para decirle algo en el oído.

"_aún no me has dado 'mi 'beso de las buenas noches, Van…"_ Susurro socarronamente en su oreja tocando con sus calientes labios la punta de su lóbulo haciendo que el pelinegro pudiera sentir un aire frio recorrer toda su espina dorsal por el contacto de piel.

Vanitas cerró los ojos algo molesto y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir al rubio presionar su parte trasera contra su entrepierna…

El ojiazul tramaba algo, Vanitas estaba seguro de que su rubio tramaba algo.

"…_En serio eres desesperante ¿Has venido ha irrumpir mi preciado sueño por tu maldito beso de buenas noches?"_ respondió molesto el pelinegro, Ventus se incorporo sobre el para mirarlo a los ojos y hacer un mohín con su rostro fingiendo dolor en su expresión. El ojiamarillo solo bufo al ver el intento de puchero de su novio.

"_Para mi no es solo un beso Vanitas" _respondió intentando distraerse mientras hablaba, con sus manos comenzó a masajear el pecho de su amante, haciendo círculos con la yema de sus dedos, obteniendo unos suspiros del mayor.

Esto no se veía muy bien fue lo que pensó el pelinegro, el rubio aún no había terminado de hablar.

"_Tu sabes muy bien lo que significan para mi esos besos y es lo menos que puedo obtener a cambio de nuestras sesiones diarias, tu siempre tienes lo que quieres" _el pelinegro iba a refutar pero el rubio tapo su boca con un dedo_" Además debo destacar que lo obtienes __**5 veces**__ a la semana, casi a diario por el amor de dios, no es justo que yo no pueda exigir lo mio tampoco cuando tengo que soportar tu maldito __**libido**__"_ el rubio argumento dedicándole una mirada acusadora a su novio, Vanitas solo ignoro tal comentario y se froto las sienes algo cansado.

No podía quejarse, Ventus realmente se tomaba la molestia en complacerlo en todo, en hacerlo feliz a como de lugar, era sin lugar a dudas el novio perfecto ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo por el? Quizás porque su naturaleza egoísta no se lo permitía, si, debe ser eso.

Aun así si el rubio llegara a besarlo se iba a percatar de su mentira, pensando en eso vanitas no se dio cuenta de que el rubio había comenzado a moverse impaciente encima de él, creado una deliciosa fricción en la parte inferior del pelinegro, este gruño en descontento.

Lentamente sus partes bajas comenzaron a reaccionar por la dulce fricción entre sus cuerpos.

"_Vanitas_" el rubio lo llamo con una voz algo ronca, Vanitas solo se limito a mirarlo debajo de sus largas pestañas negras y pudo notar una extraña sonrisa en el rostro del joven. "_dame mi beso, ¿por favor...?" _Suplico de forma inocente cosa que no parecía de tal manera para el pelinegro sino fuera porque él estaba sentado, frotando su maldito trasero sobre su impaciente erección.

Si el continuaba de esa forma no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar sin saltarle encima y quitarle toda la maldita ropa de un saque. El rubio noto como el cuerpo debajo de él se estremeció y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"_Ventus bájate de mi,__** ahora**_" ordeno frunciendo el entre cejo, el rubio negó con la cabeza moviéndose otra vez encima de el mientras su mano comenzaba a levantar la blusa que llevaba puesta el mayor en ese momento. Vanitas volvió a gruñir molesto"_¡Ventus!"_ grito impaciente.

"_No me iré hasta tener mi beso_" respondió con suavidad mientras se recostaba encima de el, acercando su rostro al del pelinegro. Vanitas pudo sentir su cálida respiración chocar con su piel, Ventus no paraba de mirarlo a los ojos con intensidad, esta vez el pelinegro pudo notar deseo y lujuria en ellos.

Por dios _no me digas_—

Una deseosa lengua comenzó a lamer con lentitud la clavícula del pelinegro, Vanitas cerro los ojos reteniendo su aliento. Esto no podía estar pasando, no justo ahora.

"_Vani, por favor…no podré dormir sino me das mi beso ~" ronroneo_ como un minino en su oreja mientras sus manos masajeaban su pecho descubierto, Vanitas tomo al rubio del pelo haciendo que este dejara escapar un quejido de dolor.

Ven abrió los ojos al notar deseo y molestia contenida en las pupilas doradas de su novio y antes de que pudiera defenderse el pelinegro le ataco inclinando su cabeza para morder sus labios para luego besarlo con pasión contenida, un gemido ahogador escapo por los labios del rubio y este contento no pudo evitar arrojar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amado.

El rubio volvió a sonreír satisfecho mientras se besaban, sabia que Vanitas odiaba cuando Ventus usaba su arma en contra de el pero al final no podía realmente enojarse con el porque le encantaba cuando ambos llegaban a fundir sus cuerpos bajo el delicioso toque y rose de sus desnudas pieles, esas eran una de las cosas que hacían perfecta su relación, la armoniosa atracción física y emocional que tenían uno con el otro.

La pelea por la dominancia había comenzado y no había un ganador definido, amabas lenguas se rosaban y jugueteaban entre si, Ventus ansioso buscaba succionar la boca de su novio con desesperación, como si el mundo fuera a acabar, le encantaba cada vez que Vanitas lograba tocar ese punto clave dentro de su boca que lo volvía loco. Pasado unos pocos segundos del primer ataque, el rubio pudo sentir que unas atrevidas manos comenzaban a presionar en su parte trasera, ante esto no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro gemido. Vanitas sonrió al sentir al rubio moverse impaciente encima de él, con fuerza alzo al rubio más cerca de él, colocando su culo en sus caderas y sin pudor alguno comenzó a bajar sus pantalones.

Cortaron el ansiado beso luego de unos minutos para inhalar aire, un hilo de baba unía sus bocas. Intentando controlar su respiración el rubio miro al pelinegro con los ojos entre abiertos nublados por el éxtasis y el deseo. Vanitas aún sonreía y acerco su rostro para morder la nariz del otro, el rubio gimió satisfecho robando otro beso pero este dio un bote al sentir las manos frías del ojiamarillo tocar su miembro.

¿Cuándo había sigo capaz de quitarle el pantalón y boxers por completo?

"…_E-Espera un momento…mmh ¡Vanitas!"_ gimió avergonzado agarrando la mano de su novio en pleno acto, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas debido a la vergüenza contenida. Los ojos dorados del pelinegro no dejaban de observarlo con diversión, a veces la compostura de Ventus se perdía en un par de segundos.

"_Me pareció haber escuchado varios sonidos indecentes mientras me besabas y puedo asegurar que no te importo mucho dejarlos salir_" sonrió socarronamente mientras se lamia los labios con hambre, el rubio lo miraba algo inseguro. _Mierda_, a veces olvidaba la bestia sexual que podía llegar a ser su novio.

El rubio no podía negarlo, el calor que sentía en sus mejillas y en su erección descubierta eran la prueba de que le encantaba. Sin esperar un comentario de vuelta Vanitas comenzó a masturbar el pene de su amante de forma suave para ir luego agregando más velocidad, apretando con fuerza la punta de ella.

Ventus dejo escapar un gemido de placer en cuanto sintió su órgano ser acariciado sin advertencia alguna. Oh dios, como le gustaba que hiciera eso, que lo tocara de esa forma, el pelinegro sabía exactamente lo que hacía con su mano.

"_mmmh, Vani…Vanitas…ahhh_~" lo llamo entre gemidos respirando hondo, estaba en el punto máximo de la excitación de tal manera que sentía que en cualquier momento podía venirse en su mano. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse encima de él, rozando su entrada descubierta con la erección cubierta de su novio, Vanitas gruño ante esto porque lo estaban volviendo loco, Ventus lo volvía loco.

Tenia que distraerse así que bruscamente jalo el brazo del rubio para que acercara su rostro y así poder besarlo con ardor. El rubio no tardo en corresponder el hambriento beso, dejando que mordiera su labio y buscara su lengua.

Un gemido escapo por los labios del ojiazul en cuanto la mano de Vanitas comenzó a bajar para encontrarse con sus caliente bolas los cuales comenzó a acariciar con suavidad, hasta ahí pudo aguantar.

"_¡AAHHH!"_ gimió con fuerza mientras se deshacía del beso y su palpitante pene dejaba salir su semilla, un líquido blanquecino y pegajoso hizo contacto con el pecho descubierto de Vanitas. El pelinegro bajo su mirada a su pecho y con algo de curiosidad comenzó a recoger parte del semen del ojiazul con sus dedos.

"_Vaya, eyaculaste bastante para ser solo un simple calentamiento…"_ dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se llevaba los dedos cubiertos por esa pegajosa sustancia a su boca, lamiéndolos como si se tratara de un dulce.

Ventus lo miro perturbado por las palabras sin vergüenza de su novio "¡_Cállate eres un maldito pervertido! ¿¡Como puedes hacer eso sin pudor alguno!? _"sus ojos azules lo reprochaban por tal revelación. Su pecho aún subía y bajaba mientras intentaba reincorporarse otra vez encima de Vanitas.

Ignorando las palabras de su amante Vanitas prosiguió con su análisis_ "Parece que has comido cosas muy dulces últimamente, tu semen es agridulce y espeso…como me gusta"_ agrego Vanitas relamiéndose la comisura de sus labios, el rubio se quedo callado por un momento, mientras su infame ceja izquierda comenzaba a temblar de los nervios.

Como podía ser **tan**…

"¡_E-eso es obsceno y __**asqueroso**__ Vanitas!"_ comento muerto de vergüenza ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de gustarle el sabor de su propia sabia? el pelinegro realmente era un pervertido sexual incurable. Ignorando el comentario de Ventus, Vanitas se sentó en la cama colocando a su rubio en su regazo, Ventus lo miro atentamente. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche él pudo noto algo de cansancio y molestia en su rostro, sus ojos dorados brillaban aún bajo el manto de la noche, eran hermosas...

El pelinegro aún se encontraba cansado y su fiebre claramente no se había desvanecido. Gruño levemente al recordar que su resfriado se estaba volviendo mas fuerte con el pasar de los minutos y la estúpida medicina que había tomado antes de cenar estaba comenzando a dormir todos sus sentidos, sino fuera por el ataque de hormonas que Ventus le había proporcionado unos minutos atrás.

Ya que tenia a Ventus en su cama quizás hacerlo no era tan mala idea, necesitaba relajarse y su rubio siempre lograba hacerlo.

Pudo notar la intensa mirada azulada de su novio sobre el, con cansancio acerco su cara para lamer su sonrojada mejilla.

"_Ven ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"_ dijo con voz ronca casi ronroneando como un minino, el rubio dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir los dedos de su novio rozar su caliente entrada, a Ventus no le molestaba que lo tocara allí pero no ayudaban a calmar sus urgencias de querer hacerlo ahora mismo.

Ambos estaban totalmente calientes y en el humor de hacerlo, de eso no había duda alguna.

"_..Si tiene que ver con hacer __**eso**__… entonces ya conoces mi respuesta_" inquirió entrecerrando los ojos con algo de molestia, Vanitas rio entre dientes y le dio un rápido beso en los labios el cual el rubio correspondió naturalmente _"Vani, e-eso es muy humillante y vergonzoso"_

Humillación, esa una de las palabras favoritas de Vanitas.

"_Vamos Ventus, no se porque aún te apena hacerlo_" respondió el pelinegro sonriendo de lado, el rubio avergonzado bajo su cabeza mientras sentía como la erección debajo de el presionaba con más fuerza su partes bajas _"¿Y como puede ser humillante si solo estamos tu y yo solos en __**MI **__habitación?"_ pregunto remarcando la palabra "mi" con fuerza, ciertamente el rubio sabía que estaba en el territorio enemigo y no iba a poder escapar tan fácilmente de las garras de su sexy novio.

Lo peor de todo es que él había puesto en marcha esta bomba de tiempo llamada Vanitas Valentine.

Ventus se acoplo colocando ambas manos en el pecho de Vanitas, tapando su rostro con el cuerpo del otro.

"_E-Es que…la posición y…la sensación…es simplemente vergonzoso"_ dijo con voz suave y apenada.

"_Pero el placer que sentimos ambos es genial"_

"_Bueno no voy a negar eso…"_

"_¿Entonces? Vamos Ventus deja de jugar al inocente, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que te encanta y gritas descaradamente mi nombre cuando te penetro sin piedad, vergüenza es lo ultimo que demuestras tener cuando me cabalgas gimiendo con desdén, eh"_ dijo riéndose socarronamente, el rubio el dedico una mirada asesina.

"_¡C-Callate!"_ chillo en voz alta mientras lo miraba rojo como un tomate, no podía negar la cruda realidad y esa era que Ven disfrutaba mucho tener sexo con Vanitas ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía negar que Vanitas sabe lo que hace con su hombría? Ven no podía y él lo conocía mejor que nadie. El pelinegro volvió a reírse pero esta vez era una suave y cálida risa. Realmente le encantaba que su rubio nunca dejara de ser tan ingenuo e inocente.

"_Eres lindo, en serio"_ comento acariciando sus cabellos dorados, el rubio suavizó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente hacia su amado acercando su rostro al de el para depositar un suave beso en sus labios con dulzura.

"_E-Esta bien, tu ganas pero no muerdas…duele cuando lo haces"_ respondió con timidez hacia Vanitas mientras este sonríe pervertidamente con ansias.

#

Luego de la última conversación ambos se deshicieron de sus ropas definitivamente quedando completamente desnudos entre si, el rubio no había cambiado su anterior posición y aún yacía encima del mayor pero esta vez estaba completamente expuesto. Con algo de timidez comenzó a colocar su trasero en el aire permitiendo a Vanitas acercarlo a su rostro acercándolo hacia el desde sus suaves nalgas mientras la cara de Ventus se acercaba lentamente a la dura e imponente erección de su novio.

Con sus dos manos tomo la base y con cuidado comenzó a acariciarla, entonces fue donde pudo notar que tenia algo extraño…

Un piercing

Ventus abrió la boca un poco algo incrédulo y a la vez avergonzado.

¿C-Como era posible que hiciera a-algo así?

"_¿Cu-cuándo fue que…te lo pusiste?"_ pregunto con algo de asombro el rubio, Vanitas dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras besaba uno de los cachetes de su novio.

"_hmm…hace una semana"_ respondió concentrado en la parte trasera del rubio _"No dolió mucho y a decir verdad no puedo esperar a ver como se siente introducirlo dentro de tu estrecha pero deliciosa entrada" _sonrió de lado mientras comenzaba con lentitud a lamer la entrada del joven.

Ven volvió a sentir sus mejillas siendo cubiertas por un inmenso pudor y miedo en partes iguales de tan solo pensar que llegaría a sentir cuando fuera a entrar en el…

"_R-Realmente…no tienes remedio"_ el rubio dijo entre dientes mientras suspiraba al sentir la lengua de su novio rozar su entrada, Vanitas lo ignoro y continuo lamiendo sin parar.

Luego de esas palabras el rubio simplemente se dejo llevar por su deseo.

Los ojos azules se quedaron mirando por meros segundos al pene de Vanitas con sigilo mientras que este lentamente comenzó a morder con suavidad uno de los cachetes de su trasero haciendo que el rubio dejara escapar un sordo gemido desde lo profundo de su garganta. Eso fue suficiente para motivar a Ventus a proseguir y con cuidado tomo la palpitante erección para lamerla con lentitud.

Poco a poco comenzó a introducirla en su boca, moviendo su boca arriba y abajo con hambruna, el pelinegro por su parte introdujo su lengua en la entrada del rubio mientras sus manos jugaban con la base de su erecto pene.

Varios gemidos escaparon por los labios del rubio que sin pudor comenzó a mover lentamente su culo para poder captar con mas intensidad aquellas deliciosas acaricias que eran proporcionadas por la experta lengua de su pelinegro. Vanitas por su parte comenzaba a bajar su boca hasta encontrarse con las calientes bolas de Ventus y lentamente comenzó a lamerlas en forma circular, atrevidamente comenzó a mordisquearlas un poco haciendo que el rubio dejara escapar un leve quejido de satisfacción.

"_Va-vani~ a-ah…m-más fuerteee mmmhh"_ el rubio gimió su nombre aún con su boca ocupada, chupando la base del miembro latente del ojiamarillo, poco a poco podía sentir que el pre-semen se estaba formando en la punta del miembro de Vanitas, esto hizo sonreír al rubio con orgulloso, sin perder mas tiempo siguió repitiendo varias veces los mismo movimientos pero agregando un poco mas de velocidad e intensidad.

El piercing se encontraba incrustado en la base, Ventus miro esa parte con los ojos entrecerrados y de vuelta comenzó a lamer esa zona con lujuria, ver eso hacia sentirse mas duro y excitado y Ventus no era de esas personas que se entusiasmaban al ver una perforación pero verlo allí lo hacia verse muy sexy…

"_ah, sigue así bebe que lo haces genial…mmh"_ Vanitas dejo escapar unos suaves gemidos y uno que otro gruñido de placer. Al pelinegro le encantaba cuando Ventus dejaba a un lado su timidez para devorarlo sin vergüenza alguna, tenía que admitir que aún le faltaba mucho para perfeccionar su técnica pero sus torpes e inocentes movimientos siempre lo hacían sentir tan duro, su rubio era caliente y sexy y eso nadie lo podía negar.

Mientras Ven seguía ocupado devorando a Vanitas, este movía con más fuerza sus caderas, mientras tanto su boca había bajado lo suficiente para comenzar a lamer el pene erguido del rubio el cual había masturbado cuando anteriormente su boca estaba ocupada con otra zona de su hermoso cuerpo.

Ventus mordió la punta de forma suave y al sentir que Vanitas había comenzado a tragarlo este hizo lo mismo hasta que llegara a su garganta. Tenia que admitir que no podía caber todo en su boca porque era un pedazo grande pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que pudiera sentirlo por completo en su boca, su vello púbico hacia cosquillas en su nariz y pudo inhalar el olor que emana de él. Las embestidas ahora se habían dividido en partes iguales, lentamente el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentir la boca del pelinegro con mas intensidad mientras Vanitas hacia lo mismo.

"_mmh…!"_ el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando comenzó a sentir unos traviesos dedos ser introducidos en su entrada, presionando con suavidad hacia adentro. La presión que ejercían esos largos dedos no era muy fuerte pero sin duda había captado la atención del rubio para que este comenzara a temblar un poco. Vanitas sonrió mientras aún seguía succionando su lindo miembro erguido.

"_Va-Vani, mmh V-Voy a correrme, AAH!"_ Ventus dejo escapar un gemido ahogador dejando escapar el pene de su novio de su boca. Una sensación caliente invadió todo su cuerpo mientras su palpitante miembro liberaba su caliente líquido blanquecino en la boca de su novio. Vanitas abrió la boca con ansias e intento tragar todo el semen posible, un poco de el mancho el pecho del pelinegro y su rostro, otro poco caía lentamente hacia abajo por los labios de Vanitas.

Poco después el pelinegro fue el siguiente en correrse dejando escapar un gruñido, Ventus respiro hondo y lentamente comenzó a tragar y lamer toda la sustancia pegajosa que emanaba de la caliente erección de su novio. Intento tragar todo lo que pudiese, manchándose la cara y parte de su pecho mientras caía hacia abajo por el duro y largo miembro de su amado Vanitas.

Satisfecho como un gatito, el rubio dejo caer con suavidad su cuerpo encima del pelinegro mientras agitadamente intentaba inhalar aire. Vanitas por su parte aún continuaba limpiando el miembro del rubio con desdén y sus manos acariciaban sus muslos con cariño.

"_Delicioso manjar ¿No opinas lo mismo bebe?"_ Vanitas comento relamiéndose los labios y mirando al rubio desde su posición. Ventus aún seguía agitado y ocultaba su rostro con sus brazos, el pelinegro sabia que aún estaba sonrojado y su cuerpo aún temblaba con suavidad.

"…_e-esto sigue siendo vergonzoso, hacer un 69 es realmente humillante"_ murmuro desganado pero en el fondo sabía que le había encantado, sino no hubiera tragado la semilla de su novio con hambre y lujuria. Vanitas sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a reírse con suavidad.

"_Ventus, te acabas de tragar todo mi semen"_ ratifico.

"_E-eso es porque tenia un poco de a-apetito…"_ dijo aun ocultando su cara.

"_hmp, idiota. Pero eres mi lindo idiota" _

Lentamente Vanitas comenzó a incorporarse en la cama levantando el cuerpo del rubio de su pecho. Este lentamente comenzó a levantarse también y con cuidado se dio vuelta para colocarse nuevamente encima de Vanitas pero esta vez mirándolo del lado correcto: a su cara. El pelinegro posesivamente tomo sus nalgas y caderas para colocar su lindo trasero en su regazo haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran entre si, Ventus dejo escapar un gemido y lentamente acerco su rostro para besarlo en los labios con dulzura mientras sus manos se colocaban en su musculoso pecho.

"_Ven, ya no puedo esperar más…realmente quiero follarte ya mismo_" dijo el pelinegro mordiendo con cariño el labio inferior del rubio de forma juguetona. El rubio continúo besándolo y lamiendo su rostro el cual tenía residuos de su propio semen.

"_mmh…yo también quiero que me folles y muy fuertemente~"_ admitió sin vergüenza alguna, realmente ya no podía contener más su deseo y lujuria. Su cuerpo ya estaba preparado para tal acción, los ojos dorados de Vanitas notaron como el sumiso cuerpo de su novio se movía lentamente encima de él frotando sus calientes pieles entre si y el comportamiento del rubio hacía que estuviera a punto de perder la cordura que tanto le había costado mantener desde el principio.

Demonios…era tan hermoso tenerlo así lamiendo seductoramente sus mejillas mientras bajaba lentamente para comenzar a lamer su clavícula y luego bajar a su cuello y chupar esa zona con cuidado.

El ojiamarillo tomo sus penes y comenzó a masturbarlos con cuidado, frotando sus bases y creando más pre-semen en las puntas. Esto capto la atención del rubio con sorpresa que sin querer mordió con fuerza el hombro del otro haciendo que Vanitas gruñera roncamente de excitación.

"_Ventus, si quieres morder algo mejor que sea mi querido amiguito de abajo, de paso te ganas un poco de mi exquisita leche caliente~" _dijo sonriendo de lado y con descaro soltaba a ambos para agarrar con fuerza al rubio desde sus caderas alzándolo en el aire con lentitud para colocar su húmedo agujero en posición para penetrarlo. Ven hizo un mohín con su rostro y murmuro un 'cállate pervertido' mientras acompañaba el movimiento de las manos de Vanitas moviendo su cuerpo hacia arriba y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza.

El rubio alzo su cara para mirar a su novio a los ojos, sus mejillas ardían tanto como su cuerpo estaba en llamas y preparado para comenzar con el verdadero acto de amor.

"_V-Vani te amo mucho…¿Lo sabes verdad?"_ el rubio pregunto con dulzura mientras plantaba un pequeño beso en la nariz, el pelinegro sonrió y coloco sus manos alrededor de sus caderas mientras frotaba con algo de impaciencia la entrada de su rubio con la cabeza de su pene.

_"Lo se tonto, yo también te amo mucho." r_espondió cálidamente mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a su gran único amor. Sin más para decir el pelinegro movio sus caderas hacia arriba, inclinandose un poco para introducir su duro pene adentro de la estrecha cavidad de su novio; un grito escapo desde el fondo de la garganta de Ventus mientras este inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el placer y el dolor se mezclaran entre si, varias pequeñas lagrímas comenzaron a formarse en las esquina de los ojos del rubio que poco a poco estaba comenzando a ajustarse el tamaño del organo sexual de su novio.

Al principio siempre dolia pero a los pocos minutos el dolor se transformaba en placer y este era inmensurable.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos azules se cerraron con fuerza mientras lentamente comenzaba a moverse encima de su amante. Vanitas por su parte agitadamente comenzaba a penetrarlo sin piedad sintiendo como sus pieles se fundian entre si, el sonido de sus pieles chocar una contra la otra era una sensación increible. Rapidamente ambos habian llegado al climax, el ojiamarillo tomo el pene de su amado rubio y lentamente comenzo a añadir mas placer a su cuerpo mientras lo masturbaba con suavidad, esto tomo a Ventus con la guardia baja que de inmediato reacciono arquendo su espalda y dejando escapar un agudo gemido de placer, gimiendo sin pudor alguno el nombre de Vanitas.

_"¡A-ah! s-si, más Van, mmhhaah ¡no pares!- ¡Más fuerte!"_ suplicaba entre jadeos y gemidos, sus brazos se aferraba sin descontrol al perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Vanitas, mientras varias gotas de sudor rodaban hacia abajo de su bien formado pecho. Demonios ¿Por qué Vanitas era tan irresistiblemente sexy? Maldito bastardo...este complacido por la impaciencia de Ventus comenzo a aumentar la velocidad, cambiando otra vez la posición y tirando a Ventus de espaldas contra la cama sin dejar de penetrarlo en el proceso. El rubio dejo escapar otro gruñido de placer contenido mientras llegaba al punto más alto al sentir la erección de su novio rozar su prostata, la sensación que sentia su cuerpo era indescriptible.

Ya había llegado a su limite y sin previo aviso se corrio en el pecho de Vanitas, este a los pocos minutos lo hizo dentro de Ventus mientras lentamente comenzaba a retirar su pene para eyacular sobre el cuerpo desnudo del rubio. El ojiazul dejo escapar un largo suspiro al sentir su cuerpo finalmente relajarse, su pecho subia y bajaba aún agitado por el acto sexual que acababa de culminar. El pelinegro se acomodo a su lado y con su mano tomo un poco del reciduo de semen que se escurria por la entrada de su novio para deleitarse, Ventus con ojos entrecerrados lo miro frunciendo el ceño...este hombre es insaciable.

_"No me digas que...vas a tragarte eso..."_ dijo de forma acusadora mientras Vanitas re-lamia su mano con hambrura, este dejo escapar un risa picarona y abrazo al rubio con ternura, Vanitas estaba exhausto para contestarle...su cabeza le molestaba y sus mejillas estaba ardiendo. Ventus parpadeo varias veces llamandolo por su nombre pero este sin poder evitarlo hundio su cabeza en la clavicula del rubio y lentamente comenzo a perder la conciencia.

_Ah, era comodo perderse en la oscuridad a veces..._

_#_

A la mañana siguiente un par de incomodos ojos color ambar comenzaron a abrirse mientras un rayo de sol inevitablemente estorbaba su visión en esa amplia y recomfortante cama matrimonial. Un leve quejido se deslizo por sus labios mientras lentamente comenzaba a incorporarse en la cama. Noto que aún se encontraba desnudo debajo de las sabanas de su propia cama. Lentamente sus ojos dorados comenzaron a escanear el cuerto...notando que Ventus no estaba a su lado.

Suspiro algo agobiando mientras se levantaba de la cama algo adolorido, su garganta comenzo a sentirse aspera y cansada, tosio un poco y se dirigio hacia la cocina donde el joven rubio lo esperaba con el desayuno listo.

El pelinegro tomo asiento delante de el sin pudor alguno de mostrar como dios lo trajo al mundo (aún se encontraba desnudo) Ventus rolo sus ojos azules y dio otro sorbo a su café antes de empezar a hablar.

_"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"_ pregunto el rubio con algo de preocupación en su voz, Vanitas alzo la mirada con cansancio. Acaso...no, pero ¿Cómo?

_"Estoy bien nada que una noche de sexo duro con tu novio no p-" _Se paro en seco en el momento que escucho a Ventus hablar.

_"No te pregunte eso Vanitas, tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero._" respondio mostrando una fulminante mirada azulada. Vanitas trago saliva algo...sorprendido por el raro comportamiento del rubio esta mañana.

El rubio de la nada se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a el con la cejas levemente fruncidas. _"Me estas ocultando algo y voy a descubrir que es ¿se te hace familiar esa frase?"_ Dijo mirandolo a los ojos, por alguna extraña razón el pelinegro se sentia acorralado e infraganti aún cuando el rubio no había admitido explicitamente que podría haber descubierto que no le había echo caso el día anterior.

_"Ve al grano de lo que estas pensando."_ respondio de mala gana Vanitas, el otro se sento en su regazo y tomo su barbilla para acercar su cara contra la suya, el mayor pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el contacto de pieles luego de unos leves segundos Ventus se separo y mostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_"Lo sabia ¡Sabia que ayer no habias llevado el paraguas!"_ diciendo eso se levanto y comenzo a reirse._"Sabia que el hecho no quisieras que te besara era porque no querias que descubriera que tenias fiebre."_ dijo señalandolo con el dedo indice de forma acusadora.

"..." fruncio levemente el entrecejo con molestia contenida y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Ventus no paraba de reirse satisfecho por su logro.

Luego Vanitas levanto la mirada para mirarlo."_Si, si, es cierto...no lleve el paraguas pero ¿Cuando te diste cuenta exactamente de que estaba ocultandolo? el beso era solo un indicio pero eres demasiado distraido como para sacar una conlusión por algo tan estupido_." la verdad era que Ven podía llegar a ser muy distraido y necesitaba ser obvio para poder comprender ciertas cosas, Ventus dejo de reirse y miro atentamente a su novio...un pequeño rubor comenzo a formarse en sus mejillas de la verguenza, eso era obvio.

_"Bueno...me di cuenta cuando me estabas p-penetrando por los gruñidos que intentabas retener y cuando lo hacias estos tenian un sonido diferente ..." _se mordio el labio apenado, sus ojos color zafiro se posaron en sus manos, Ventus trago saliva._"adémas no fuiste tan a-agresivo co-como decostumbre, estabas muy cansado ¿Verdad?"_ apenas si se podia notar que tartamudeaba de la verguenza, esto último lo dijo subiendo la mirada. Vanitas se quedo boquiabierto por unos segundos.

No sabia que Ventus era tan atento cuando tenian sexo...¿Eso debía complacerlo o enojarlo?

No, complacerlo. Si, porque había sido capaz de pervertir lo suficiente a su luz para pudiera decifrar sus mentiras, esto era un reto y era divertido. El pelinegro se rio satisfecho y se acerco a el para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, aún se encontraba cansado.

_"Esta bien, admito que ganastes y tienes razón debí haberlo llevado pero al menos..."_lo tomo por la cintura posesivamente, Ventus se estremecio un poco con el contacto intimo de su novio."_Tu cuerpo me ayudo a sentirme mucho mejor, deberiamos tener más sexo seguido cuando me siento mal. Eres mi remedio perfecto._"

Ese día Ventus aprendio que ciertas cosas no tienen cura...más si esas cosas empiezan con V y terminan con Vanitas.

**Fin?**

* * *

Si, pero que final más tonto pero la verdad ya no lo quería alargar más :T porque son 6,800 palabras mamá mía x'D! No se, esto es una excusa para escribir yaoi jajaja! y no me pidan actualizaciones porque no tengo ganas de escribir, seeh.

Esto es un compilado de oneshoots y drabbles, el otro lo borre porque queria empezar desde 0 xD.

algunos tendrán relación entre si, otros no...los Vanitas y Ventus de esta colección son versiones aleatorias de las vidas que alguna puta vez use en mis roles. Unos son más tristes que otros y unos son puros chistes.

me vale madres si esperan que actulice mi otras historias porque no estoy de humor para actualizarlos. Escribo por placer no obligación y la verdad no prometo actualizar este más rapido que Darker than black porque tengo una vida que atender.

El titulo no necesita aclaración si este fanfic es rated M por algo sera...no?


End file.
